


【影日】指定TAG小短篇

by minihershiuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 各種點文，清水向，最多R15不定期填洞，各篇設定不一定相同標題原汁原味，都當初點文的太太先生們取的<2>、<5>、<6>、<9>與<11>為《漫漫長夜》系列的後續<14>為《我會用一生去珍藏與你度過的每一分鐘》的後續
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. 看見RPS

「欸飛雄你看看這個。」

宮侑一臉壞笑著將手機遞了過來，每次他這種態度準沒好事。影山飛雄不禁想起了高一國青集訓時宮侑也是頂著這種表情喊他「乖寶寶」。

「……」

但對前輩內建尊敬機制的影山最後還是老實地湊了過去。手機上的畫面似乎是哪裡的討論區，一篇篇的標題映入眼簾。

【影山Ｘ日向】[繪圖]試著畫了他們高中的隊服

【影山Ｘ日向】[截圖]每次同框都被餵一堆糧

【影山Ｘ日向】[小說][R18]手指保養

【影山Ｘ日向】[分析]高中篇，我CP是真的！

【影山Ｘ日向】[分析]職業篇，這早就結婚了吧！

「……這什麼！」

影山顧不得對前輩的敬意，把手機搶了過來並將討論串一一點開。宮侑似乎對影山的態度樂在其中，就沒跟他計較。

「不得不說觀眾真的很有創意呢～不只你跟日向，還有其他人──」

「他們為什麼知道這麼多！」

「欸。」

「不只知道我跟日向高中就交往了！連什麼時候結婚都知道！是哪裡走漏風聲了嗎！」

奧運國手，宮侑，原本只是想捉弄一下後輩讓他看看跟搭檔的Real Person Slash，結果好像聽到什麼不得了的東西。

近年來RPS的風氣除演藝圈外也吹到了體育界上，排協的黑尾表示「可以圈粉吸人氣只要別太過火就沒關係啦」，甚至還以此當賣點出了一堆寫真月曆，黑心商人！V聯各隊伍早就被配到排列組合，上次奧運妖怪世代大集結更是讓相關的討論版直接噴發，四年後熱度依舊不減。

但影山平常不會刻意去搜尋這些，是真的不知道什麼是RPS。

「不是的飛雄你聽我說。」

宮侑試圖用影山能理解的語言解釋這一切，影山聽完後一臉似懂非懂，但已沒一開始的慌亂模樣。

「……所以這些，其實都只是球迷的妄想嗎？」

「對對，是這樣沒錯。」

影山又淡然地滑了滑螢幕，但卻在下瞬間臉色匹變。

完了，宮侑有股不祥的預感，早知道應該把手機搶回來的，如果現在有時光機他一定要回去提醒半小時前的自己不要為了一時興起而去調侃影山。

「宮前輩。」

「是。」

影山發出的氣壓太強，讓宮侑明明身為前輩卻不小心用了敬語。

「可以請您解釋一下這又是什麼嗎？」

手機擺到了宮侑面前，斗大的標題撞進眼裡，閃也閃不開。

  
  
  


【宮侑Ｘ日向】[分析]影山不過是前男友

  
  
  


奧運結束後，國手們陸續從法國回到日本。影山與日向在各自球團的允許下開了一場記者會，宣布他們其實已結婚多年的消息。

「根據日向選手的解釋，其實您與影山選手在2019年時就已在台灣進行登記了，那為何會等到2024才宣布呢，果然是考量到社會風氣的關係嗎？」

「關於這個嘛……」

日向一臉羞赧，明明已年過25但仍是一副大男孩的模樣，讓在場提問的記者們也不禁害臊起來。想必答案也會令人小鹿亂撞吧！

  
  
  


「因為碰到了婚姻危機。」

  
  
  


……嗯？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好喜歡侑前輩又做死喔，咦為什麼我說又呢（真的是粉


	2. 蜜月打炮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →標題是這樣但是是全年齡  
> →《漫漫長夜》的後續，補點糖分

  
  
  


「我跟你們說！我剛剛去910室的客房服務！那間的房客是個亞裔帥哥！」

「什麼！」

「有帥哥！」

「910室嗎？我昨天也去過一次，真的帥。」

「長怎樣倒是說詳細一點啊！」

郵輪的休息室內，工作人員聊著令他們在意的房客們。所謂910室的亞裔帥哥，聽說有著稍稍蓋住耳朵的黑色短髮，銳利的藍色眼眸，白皙的皮膚，雙手骨感分明、修長又厚實，還有挺立的身高與長腿，以及勻稱的肌肉，嗓音也很有磁性。但似乎有些怕冷，總是穿著高領的衣服。

  


就在這時，門開了，一名工作人員走了進來。

「你們在聊什麼啊？」

「在聊910室的黑髮帥哥！」

「910室？黑髮帥哥？不對吧我記得那間不是橘頭髮的小個子嗎？說帥也是帥啦但更接近可愛一點吧？」

「欸。」

「欸？」

橘頭髮的小個子有一頭毛茸茸的中短髮，笑容特別燦爛，是稍高但些微嘶啞的聲線，整個人看上去活力百倍，與他面對面就像被陽光直射一樣暖洋洋的，身高雖不算高但比例很好，膚色不算黝黑，眼睛大大的。穿著上大概不喜歡太緊繃，所以穿得比較寬鬆，袖子幾乎可以蓋過手指。

「這完全就是不同人吧！」

「真的是910室？」

「還是要確認一下房客資料？」

  


意見出現分歧的時候門再度開啟，又一名工作人員來到房內。

「你們在討論什麼？怎麼這麼熱鬧。」

「在說910室到底是黑髮帥哥還是橘頭髮的小個子。」

「我正在查……」

「910室？不是一對度蜜月的同性新人嗎？」

「欸。」

「欸？」

「我剛剛去打掃房間啊，他們手牽著手去甲板散步了，黑髮跟橘髮，一大一小。」

「……」

「房間裡可精彩了，新婚精力旺盛啊。」

「……」

「但習慣很好，地板都沒垃圾，保險套跟衛生紙還有用完的潤滑劑都好好地丟進垃圾桶裡了，床單也很乾淨，所以大浴巾跟毛巾的替換率就比較高。」

「……」

  


閱覽無數，見識過形形色色房客的郵輪服務生們立刻察覺了要素。

不是因為怕冷所以才穿高領的衣服。

也不是因為不喜歡緊繃所以才穿寬鬆的外衣，嘶啞的聲線八成也不是天生的。

「呆子！就叫你不要一直咬脖子了！幸好高領的多帶了幾件不然我要怎麼出門！」

「不要叫我呆子！笨蛋！我這不是穿著你的外套當賠禮了嗎！」

「這算什麼賠禮啊呆子！」

「笨蛋！連男友外套都沒聽過嗎！」

「呆子！什麼男友！我是你老公！」

「……笨蛋！大笨蛋！」

「呆子不要亂跑！也不要大叫！你喉嚨都還沒恢復！呆子你給我站住！」


	3. pocky day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →1111  
> →短打

  
  


「欸影山，聽班上的女生說今天是pocket day。」

「p...你說p什麼？」

「國王跟矮子的英文還是重修吧，是pocky day。」

「不要叫我國王！」「別叫我矮子！」

「所以p...pocky day要幹嘛？」

「不知道。」

「那你提這個做什麼啊日向呆子！」

「你不也不知道嗎笨蛋影山！」

「呆子！」

「笨蛋！」

「……咳。」

「……」

「……」

（OS：不愧是澤村隊長，一聲輕咳就讓他們閉嘴了）

（後來從谷地同學口中得知pocky day的小遊戲）

（兩人看看對方，一臉茫然）

「影山同學跟日向同學看起來沒興趣呢。」

「嗯……」

「應該說……」

「「……為什麼要找這種藉口接吻，直接親不好嗎？」」

「……」

「……」

「……」

沒想到會在這階段就丟出閃光彈，閃避不及

「嘴裡還有食物很難親。」

「有點噁。」

「包子的味道都還在嘴裡。」

「真的不想再試。」

「……還是說換成零食會比較好？」

「我覺得不會……」

「你們要開始練習了沒？」

隊長決定出來拯救眾生

「「是！」」

烏野排球社和平的一天又過去了，可喜可賀

後續

「班上的女生說如果能夠拍幾張你們玩pocky game的相片就要贊助我們社費……」

「……谷地同學，你們班的女生到底……」

「我也不知道果然這樣太失禮了吧明天我就去下跪跟她們說這太強人所難了對不起我應該要當下就說不行的──」

「你們就玩吧。」

「大地！？」「學長？」「耶玩起來！」「我要要跟潔子女神──」「我拒絕。」

「想想武田老師的錢包吧。」

「……」

「如果可以讓他少幾次跟校長還有主任九十度鞠躬……」

「……呆子。」

「……喔。」

（最後拍了好幾張玩pocky game的相片，收穫了不少社費）

（如果贊助更多錢，還可以拿到進階版相片）

（親上去的）

（以及舌頭舔上去的）

↑以上建議由月島提供

↑但他本人提出主意後就離開現場了，因為不想深受其害

～幾年後的婚禮會場～

被當回顧的影片放了出來

由谷地同學承接製作


	4. 三人對話

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →小夏與影日  
> →短打

我在不知不覺間多了一個不是很喜歡的稱呼。

「妳是日向翔陽的妹妹吧！」

「啊，是的！」

「感覺好酷喔！那可以請妳幫忙要簽名嗎？」

「這個不行喔～因為可以賣錢嘛！」

「哈哈！說的也是。」

像是來到新班級遇到新同學的時候。

「妳是日向翔陽的妹妹呢。」

「啊，是的！」

「真好啊，有一個身為國手的哥哥，隊內正選也很好說話吧。」

「……」

「妳要好好加油啊，畢竟是國手的妹妹嘛，可不能丟哥哥的臉呢。」

「嗯，謝謝學姊的指教。」

或是比學姊早一步得到正選的時候。

「小夏！妳別管那群大嬸說那些有的沒的！」

「大、大嬸、」

「她們就是眼紅！拿不到正選明明是實力的問題！」

「這個我很清楚啦，老師們看的也不是我哥哥是誰啊。」

「打起精神來嘛，小夏。」

「我很有精神喔！妳那句大嬸讓我笑到有精神啦！」

來自朋友的鼓勵讓我感覺好了不少。

而且我，不想討厭最喜歡的哥哥啊，也不想討厭最喜歡的排球啊。

「夏。」

「飛雄！你來看我啦！」

「嗯。」

「奇怪？哥哥沒跟你在一起？還真稀奇。」

「他被烏野的學弟纏上了，呆子不會拒絕，所以先讓我過來找妳。」

「確實是哥哥會發生的事。」

打進春高時，飛雄與哥哥抽空飛回日本來看我。

「那個……不好意思打擾一下，我是地方雜誌的記者。」

「啊。」

「您好。」

「請問是日向翔陽的妹妹嗎？我們想採訪──」

「不是。」

「欸。」

「欸？」

面對記者，飛雄居然直接否定了他的話。

「欸？難道我認錯人了……」

「不是指那個。」

「她不是『日向翔陽的妹妹』，她是日向夏。」

「……」

「……抱、抱歉……畢竟國手的家人也成為了選手，所以比較受到矚目……」

「她受矚目是因為她的實力，她成為選手也跟她哥哥沒有關係吧。」

「……呃、」

「而且高中時夏打得比呆子好太多了。」

「……呃、呃……」

飛雄並不是刻意找記者麻煩，他的態度端正，如果套一句哥哥的說法，就是像在吃飯喝水一樣平常？

還不忘損一下哥哥，我差點沒忍住，這時候笑出來太沒禮貌了，憋笑好痛苦。

記者慌慌張張地離開了，最後也沒採訪到。但我也沒因此覺得可惜就是了。

「我好像更明白哥哥為什麼會喜歡飛雄了。」

「？」

「小夏！對不起讓妳久等了！」

「我就沒等到嗎？你該道歉的不只一個人，呆子。」

「你又罵我！你們剛剛在聊什麼？」

「在說你高中技術真爛。」

「好了你閉嘴！」

「哈哈哈！」

哥哥一來又跟飛雄哥哥逗起嘴來，這次我可以放聲大笑了。

我想即使過了再久，『日向翔陽的妹妹』這稱呼也不會消失，而就算我不打排球了，它也會跟著我一輩子吧。

哥哥也曾被說過──如果沒有影山，便找不到他在場上的價值──但他後來用實力證明了這句話是錯的。

他做得到，那我也能。

我從來都不是哥哥的附屬品。

我雖然無法改變『日向翔陽的妹妹』這個事實，但我知道我可以做到一件事──往後人們說起我時，說的不會再是『日向翔陽的妹妹』，而是『日向選手中的妹妹』。

我可以做到與哥哥齊名，而不是前綴詞。

就像哥哥也曾做到的那樣。

「小夏？怎麼了？身體不舒服嗎？是不是去一下廁所──」

「你以為她跟你一樣嗎呆子。」

「……我寬宏大量不跟你計較！」

「沒有啦，只是在想一些事情而已喔。」

「嗯？」

「在想哥哥高中到底打多爛。」

「小夏！」

「很爛。」

「混帳！你是不是教了小夏一些有的沒的！」

「哈哈哈！」


	5. 影山餵日向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →《漫漫長夜》的後續，補點糖分  
> →短打

日向發高燒了。

這不意外，畢竟在冬天的海邊待了那麼長一段時間，雖然剛回家時沒什麼狀況，但隔天就爬不起來了。

「感覺還好嗎？」

「昏昏的……」

「能不能吃東西？」

「肚子會餓……」

「好。」

  
影山去弄了碗雞蛋粥，還拌了點鮭魚肉末進去，他知道日向喜歡。

回房間看到日向睡得安穩，雖然有點捨不得，但還是把人叫了起來，畢竟除了睡眠，補充營養也很重要。日向臉紅通通的，全身也軟綿綿的，影山扶著他確實坐好後才端起粥，一口一口地吹涼餵他，沒多久整碗粥就吃得乾乾淨淨了。

扶著日向又躺回床上，剛才還昏沉沉的日向吃過飯後似乎打起了一點精神，要影山陪他聊聊。

  
「這樣會想起高一時的事欸，聽武田老師說那時候你有照顧過我？」

「嗯，但也就讓你喝水或揹著你而已，說不上什麼照顧。」

「這樣就算照顧了啦。」

「不算。」

「不要跟病人爭論。」

「……」

「嘿嘿。」

看著影山咬牙切齒地閉嘴，日向感到稍稍得意。

  
這時，日向突然想起了一件事。

「你在訊息裡不是說過，你有次碰到下雨然後發燒了嗎？」

「嗯，31歲的時候。」

「……那時候有人像現在這樣照顧你嗎？」

「……」

  
影山搖搖頭，他伸手摸摸日向的臉頰和耳垂。

「但不寂寞。」

  
「因為夢裡有你。」

  
「……」

……笨蛋，這不是說了很寂寞的話嗎。

「……現在這個不是夢喔。」

日向有點艱辛地將手按上了影山的手，睡意差不多也來了，他看著影山的眼也逐漸迷離。

  
「嗯。」

影山點點頭。

「好好睡吧。」

  
「醒來了我也還在。」

還有比這更令人安心的話嗎？

日向乖巧了閉上了眼睛。

今天也是，夢裡夢外都有你。


	6. 掃墓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →去見一與爺爺  
> →《漫漫長夜》的後續，補點糖分

日向高燒痊癒後，兩人終於能去見一趟爺爺。

「走吧。」

「嗯。」

墓地在市郊，離他們家有些距離，他們驅車前往，天氣很冷，下車時正好飄起了雪。影山細心地替日向系上圍巾，並在最後伸手摸了摸他的耳垂。跟十幾年前一模一樣的即興演出。日向也和當年一樣墊起腳尖吻了影山，不同的是，這次他沒趁影山反應過來前落荒而逃，影山也沒滿臉通紅扯著喉嚨吼他呆子。

兩人的鼻尖與耳根都紅通通的。

「這樣爺爺看到會不會很尷尬啊。」

「那你一開始就別做啊。」

影山輕輕踢著日向的腳尖，日向則摟過了影山的手。

他們手牽著手來到了一與的墓碑前。掃地、擦拭、獻花與擺上供品，最後灑水。等一切都就緒後，他們在墓前合起雙掌。

有很多想說的話。

感謝爺爺領他進入排球的世界。

感謝因為排球而遇到了最期待的對手。

感謝遇到了對手而度過了萬分精采的人生。

現在在他身邊的是他最強的對手，也是今生的伴侶。

爺爺，你會替我感到高興的，對吧。

「以前來看爺爺時我是道歉比較多──放下你的手！」

「嘖。」

「你不該動不動就用暴力解決問題！」

「那你得先改改那張亂講話的嘴！」

「要改的是你的脾氣！」

兩人在收拾環境時又吵了起來，不曉得是否在阻止他們，這時突然一陣強勁的冷風吹過。影山顧不上回嘴了，緊緊抱住日向，他大病初癒，可不能吹到風。

「……你不改也沒關係啦。」

日向低喃，但這話說得太小聲了，影山並沒聽到。

以前來掃墓是道歉的多。

但已經不用再說對不起了，影山不想聽，日向相信爺爺也不想聽，所以他今天都在道謝。

感謝爺爺領他進入排球的世界。

感謝因為排球而遇到了最期待的對手。

感謝遇到了對手而度過了萬分精采的人生。

現在在他身邊的是他最強的對手，也是今生的伴侶。

爺爺，你會替飛雄感到高興的，對吧。


	7. 睡覺踢到吵架

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →短打

影山跟日向又吵起來了，日向今天接發的表現不好，影山嘲諷了他幾句，以此為導火線，兩人突然就吵得不可開交。明明已經三年級了卻沒有學長該有的樣子。

「他們感情到底是好還是不好啊……」

「應該是好吧？不是有一句話是『下雨使地面變硬』嗎？」

「但也太多事情可以吵了？今天好像特別激烈，是在吵什麼啊……」

「別想太多。」

月島突然介入。

「不要管他們比較好。」

這不是要學弟們注意輩分，少管前輩的閒事。而是出自內心的肺腑之言──學弟們突然聽出了學長的弦外之音。

他們於是立刻作鳥獸散，練發的去練發，練接的去練接，誰也不再去管影山與日向在吵些什麼。

「你昨天實在太過份！這次我說什麼都不會原諒你！你必須跟我道歉！笨蛋山！」

「不要叫我笨蛋！呆子！我才沒錯！明明是你的問題比較大！」

「你憑什麼罵我呆子！我頭到現在都還在痛！一定腫起來了！接發不好也是因為這樣！你憑什麼打我憑什麼罵我！」

「你本來就該罵也該打！只有打你那一下已經很客氣了！你怎麼不看看我身上有多少瘀青！」

「笨蛋！誰叫你一直擠過來！沒事長那麼大隻做什麼！」

「明明是你一直踢我！呆子！有人像你那樣睡相那麼差的嗎！」

「那你也不該搶我被子啊！笨蛋！」

「我才沒搶！那是你把我踢下床的時候我正好抓著！呆子！」

「所以就叫你睡地板！笨蛋！」

「你就那麼不想跟我睡嗎！呆子！」

「笨蛋！誰這樣說了！能一起睡當然好啊！但我床就不大啊！跟你家的又不一樣！」

「呆子！那你為什麼不跟我一起睡地板！」

「……欸，對耶。」

「呆子！就說你是呆子！」

「這是兩回事！笨蛋！你還沒跟我道歉！」

「你才要道歉！呆子！」

別管他們比較好。

如果不想被精神攻擊的話。

別管他們比較好。

這是已經被迫害了三年的月島的肺腑之言。


	8. 私下比腕力

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →短打

「比賽前讓你逃了，現在沒有理由了吧。」

影山挽起袖子，將手放上桌面。

「我──我才不是逃！只是當時不適合！」

日向還想嘴硬，但他當時的確怯戰，而現在如果不正面回應影山，那等同於再逃一次。

影山笑得猖狂，他知道日向已無處可逃。日向不想不戰而敗，但他很清楚若是比腕力自己確實贏不過影山。

怎麼辦？

其實日向對現況還挺不滿，但並不是為了眼前這場必敗的仗。

與影山自高中互有好感，直到他去了海外過了大半年後，兩人好不容易才在一次網路電話中心意相通。在此之後維持著遠距離戀愛，今天總算是交往以來第一次碰面。

日向很期待與影山的比賽，影山也一樣。但他同時也期待著賽後可能會有的溫存──在影山邀他晚上向球隊告假、到家裡過夜時，日向還盼望著今夜兩人的親密將進一步進展──

結果影山這傢伙居然一進門就說要跟他比腕力。

雖然早就知道不能對單細胞有太高的期望，但日向還是還是憤憤難平，而比起憤怒，更多的果然還是委屈……這簡直就是只有自己一頭熱嘛。

「……我要回去了。」

被當作想逃跑也無所謂了，日向提起包包就要離開。

「欸、」

應該是沒料到日向的反應，影山急急忙忙放下手，從背後抓住了日向的手腕。

「……算我認輸了行不行？我要回去了，把手放開──」

「不放。」

「哈？」

日向回頭，想甩開影山的手並破口大罵，結果一和他面對面便噤了聲。

「……不放。」

影山又強調了一次，握著手腕的手繼續向下，改抓住了日向的掌心。

「你……」

日向覺得喉嚨有些乾澀：「你、你說要比腕力，難道是……」

……是為了能牽我的手嗎？

影山沒有回答日向，但別過去不敢對上的視線，以及紅透的耳根都清楚顯示了這就是正確答案。

完了。

這次真的是輸得徹底了。


	9. 拍VLOG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →迷你短篇  
> →《漫漫長夜》的後續，補點糖分

  
  
  
  


「你們最近話題性很夠就多炒點熱度吧！剛好當新年特別節目。」

來自排協幹部，黑尾鐵郎的委託。

去年婚訊公布時雖然一開始還引起了不小的波瀾，但整年過去後那些刺耳的評論也漸漸沒了聲量，網路上剩下的大抵都是無傷大雅的茶餘飯後。形象能維持那麼正面，排協當初的奧援功不可沒。

因為欠他不少人情，實在不能拒絕啊。

考慮到影山只要一面對鏡頭就會立刻浪費那張臉（打球時除外），所以黑尾只通知了日向，讓日向在影山不知情的情況下拍攝──畢竟不是直播，之後也會讓兩人斟酌剪取片段，應該不會有什麼問題吧？

日向比影山早一步起床，離開寢室，在身上藏好了迷你攝影機後才又回到房間。

「喂，起床了，別賴床啦，飛……影山、呃不對……飛雄？」

在家都直接喊他飛雄了，但現在在拍影片果然還是叫他影山？但他又不知道有攝影機在拍，我果然還是叫飛雄就好──這明明是我家我老公為什麼我還要煩惱怎麼叫他！？

「起床啦！懶睡雄！今天算我贏嗎！」

好，就這樣叫。

「唔……」

影山像一塊磁鐵緊緊黏在床鋪上，因為日向抓著棉被，沒辦法移動棉被的他只能縮了縮身體往被窩裡鑽，連枕頭也不躺了，徹底當起了棉被怪獸。

換做是要工作的日子影山可不會像這樣賴床，但休假日時生活嚴謹的他也會忍不住多睡幾分鐘。

「你已經賴床三分鐘了～快起床～」

日向輕扯著些許殘留在枕頭上的頭髮，但隨著影山鑽得更深，髮絲也從日向的手中溜走，最後一點也不剩。

這樣下去什麼都拍不到啊！日向心一橫，把棉被直接扯下床，但影山明明還在半夢半醒間，這時反應卻挺快，他反手一拉，不只阻止了撤退的棉被，甚至把手還抓著棉被的日向給拉了上來。

「喂！」

日向抗議，把棉被掀開，終於見光的影山還不死心，攔腰抱住日向，整張臉往日向大腿上埋。

不妙，這太不妙了──

「飛、飛雄──」

「我想去看企鵝。」

「……」

「渡蜜月坐郵輪去南極好不好？」

對不起我昨天不該拉著影山看企鵝的紀錄片！

  
  
  


「謝啦小不點！影片獲得很大的迴響呢！」

「……喔。」

一公布直接上熱搜，有眼睛的人都看得出迴響很大。

『沒想到影山選手也會這樣撒嬌唉呦反差萌wwww』

『36歲大叔的早上也太可愛了吧這樣是可以的嗎？？？』

『為什麼我都沒這樣的老公嗚嗚嗚嗚』

『影山選手好可愛！』

『企鵝wwwwwwwww』

『所以會有渡蜜月的續集嗎！敲碗期待全裸待機！』

『企鵝會不會看到影山選手的臉就跳水了』

『但看到日向選手會靠過來吧』

『矛盾大對決！』

「怎樣，有考慮拍續集嗎？」

「……我會慎重考慮。」


	10. 小夏看兩人比賽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →短打

  
  


我知道了一個秘密。

或許我察覺得有些晚了。

最早是哥哥開始和學校女子排球社的人一起打球，並喃喃說著一定要打倒他那時起吧。

原本寧願一個人對著牆壁練習。

原本只會說著扣球扣球。

但在某個週末過後就不一樣了。

我還記得哥哥回家時眼睛都紅了，晚餐吃得比平常還多。但他哭了，卻沒怎麼低落。

之後哥哥升上高中，我終於得知哥哥說著要打倒的人叫什麼名字。

那個人的名字幾乎成了哥哥生活的一部分，也成了我的一部分。哥哥總是說到，而我也總是聽到。

哥哥說起那個人時，精神特別好，情緒特別亢奮。內容明明滿是埋怨，但眼底卻發著光。

像是看到了格外漂亮的玻璃珠，像是發現了樹上的甲蟲。

那是找到寶物時的眼神。

再不久後我見到了本人。

他跟哥哥不一樣，很高，看起來也兇，一進門哥哥就趕緊安撫我他只是眼神兇了點，他一聽立刻和哥哥吵了起來，哥哥也回嘴他不該罵人以免嚇到我──我在一旁看著他們你一句我一句，完全把我忘了。

但其實我一開始就不怕他。或許是因為早已從哥哥口中聽過太多了吧。

我會去看他們比賽。

低年級時我還小，媽媽不會讓我一個人去。我在觀眾席看著哥哥在場上蹦蹦跳跳，我也跟著興奮起來。哥哥與那個人擊掌、碰拳、吼叫，在場後與隊友一起擁抱。

真好啊。

有趣的不是排球，而是看著哥哥讓我覺得排球很有趣。

但哥哥倒下了。我看他坐在椅子上，哭著說些什麼，我聽不清楚，但他的表情令我心碎。我不想要最喜歡的哥哥露出那樣的臉。 **你應該做些什麼** 。我在心底這樣喊著。 **你應該為我哥哥做些什麼** 。

哥哥說起你時總是一臉神采飛揚。

你們即使吵架了也還是想著對方。

我看著，我一直都看著，我現在也還看著。

你走到了哥哥面前，我知道這不是因為我心底的呼喊被聽到了，而是 **因為是你** ，所以你會這麼做。

你說了什麼我依舊聽不清楚。

但哥哥擦掉了眼淚。

那天之後哥哥又變了。

他作息比以前還好，他吃飯會注意吃了什麼，他會紀錄喝了多少水。

哥哥回國後與那個人的第一場比賽，我自己去看了。我不坐在關係席，我在一般的座位上，看著他們賽前隔著網握手，看著他們比賽時在場上交鋒，看著他們賽後說著話，看著他們在離開場地走回隊伍的休息室前互相擁抱

我的眼眶溼了。

我知道了一個秘密。

但我真的察覺得有些晚了。

哥哥高中時我曾發現的。

在門縫外看到交疊的手指。

在樹叢間瞥到併著的肩與挨著的頭。

但當時的我太小了，我沒能明白那眼神包含了不只一種情緒。

如今我也有了自己的寶物。

有哥哥，有排球，還有熱愛排球的我自己。

哥哥的寶物有我，有排球，還有一個他從未說出口，但已被我知道的秘密。

我期待著，哥哥親口告訴我的那一天能趕緊到來。


	11. 吃醋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →迷你短篇  
> →《漫漫長夜》的後續，補點糖分

  
  
  
  


「我不能接受！」

日向很不開心，週末他不必出勤，在家做了整天的家務後心情還是難以平復，便打了電話給研磨──之所以不是直接找影山，倒不是因為自尊心問題，而是不開心的理由實在不可能對「當事者」說起。

研磨不是很想淌渾水，但造成日向不滿的原因他也有份──當初影山與日向在黑尾的委託下拍攝了VLOG用的短片，剪接與後製便是由他負責。影片迴響很好，這本該是好消息，誰知道卻意外引爆了連日向自己也沒意識過的地雷。

「你自己看看網路上都寫些什麼！」

影片上架後的評論研磨自己也瀏覽過，他當時也沒發現會有那麼的……但仔細想想影片既然是第一人稱那就無可避免會有……

簡單來說，影山飛雄的夢粉爆炸性成長了。

「影山的夢粉從以前就沒少過……吧……」

「但沒多成這樣啊！」

「你自己不也不少夢粉……」

「我不一樣！粉我的都當我是兒子或孫子！」

「有、有夢粉是很正常的一件事……吧……」

「他已婚了。」

「……」

「他！已！婚！了！」

研磨想掛電話。

「什麼叫『我男朋友一早就在撒嬌！』、什麼是『老公又再賴床了（心）』！心什麼啊！誰跟你男朋友誰跟你老公！那是我的！是我的！」

研磨真的好想掛電話。

「不然讓小黑下架影片……」

「那只會變成『我老公還是不想跟大家分享，就不放上來了喔><』吧。」

「……」

這時候腦筋怎麼就動那麼快。

「……啊，到直播的時間了。」

「喂。」

「你直接跟影山說吧他應該會很開心──」

「研──」

名字都還沒說完，另一頭就只剩下嘟嘟聲了。

「……」

就在日向打算今晚做份超辣咖哩互相傷害的當下，門鈴響了。

「幹嘛，沒手不會自己開門嗎。」

日向沒好氣地把門打開，站在門口的影山一臉無辜，因為他一手抱著長形紙盒，另一手也提著一袋紙盒，他確實沒手開門。

兩人進了門，日向接過兩個大盒子放到客廳的桌上，也接過了影山脫下來的外套與圍巾，他問影山這些是什麼東西。

影山讓他小心打開。

「……」

是一個花瓶與一束向日葵的乾燥花。

「昨天看你心情就不太好。」

或許是怕被罵亂花錢，也有可能是因為害羞，影山不敢看向日向。

「今天回家看到，就想帶回來給你……」

這種飛雄式浪漫全世界只有日向能懂。

「我們去看企鵝吧。」

「啊？」

然後再拍續集，這次要第三人稱。

  
  



	12. 翔陽暖暖包

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →噗浪猜劇情的活動獎品  
> →迷你短篇

  
  
  
  


寒流總是讓冬天來得又急又猛。

早上時氣溫就比昨天還要低，隨著太陽升起也沒有回升，冷氣團持續發威，溫度不斷下探，寒風刺骨，放學後影山與日向也顧不得競速，只想著趕緊走進有暖爐的社辦暖暖身體。

「影山你的臉都紅了！」

「少在那邊大呼小叫呆子。」

社辦裡誰都還沒來，暖爐當然也還沒開，他們得自己來。影山沒比日向怕冷，但錯估了傍晚溫度的他禦寒的配件帶得並不夠多，高大的身軀都冷得縮成了一團，連反擊調侃都顯得有氣無力，日向難得不跟他計較稱呼，甚至同情起他來。

暖爐還在發熱，尚未達到能夠取暖的溫度，影山看似冷到快睡著了。日向有些於心不忍，意識到時已將雙手的手套脫下，並捧住了影山的臉。

或許是太冷了而無法反應，亦或是貪戀日向手掌心的溫度，影山沒有反抗，就這樣讓他捧著，甚至放鬆地閉上了雙眼，一聲饜足的嘆息。影山皮膚白，鼻頭與臉頰都紅通通的，細緻得似乎一彈就會迸裂。日向看他看呆了，嚥了嚥口水，忍不住湊地更近了些，心有靈犀的，影山也在此時睜開了雙眼，他配合地低下頭，同時伸手攬過日向的腰──

「好冷！今天好冷！」

「冷死了冷死了！社辦有人嗎？暖爐開了嗎？」

社辦的門猛地開啟，八乙女衝了進來，時田也跟著進門，接著便注意到原先就在室內的影山與日向。

「……學長？你們臉也太紅了吧？」

影山與日向分頭坐在暖爐的兩旁烤手，仔細一看，連耳根都是紅的。

「因為很冷。」「今天很冷。」

「我們也才剛到。」「暖爐剛開不久。」

兩人幾乎同時回答。學弟們總感覺有蹊蹺，但也說不上來是哪不對勁。不久後庄子也進門了，月島與山口也一起到了，大夥圍著已熱起來的暖爐你一語我一言，再也沒人關心進門前的事。

寒流總是讓冬天來得又急又猛。

但不只冬天來了，連春天也跟著來了。

  
  



	13. 暖桌吃火鍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →噗浪短打

  
  
  
  
  
  


車站人來人往，影山站在門口，不想表現出自己很期待的樣子，但不住朝站裡望的模樣欲蓋彌彰。一個大男人包得密不透風在大庭廣眾下來回踱步，讓經過的人都忍不住側目。

「……」

日向其實遠遠地就注意到影山了，但實在不太想前去認領。一方面是覺得跟他站在一起有些丟人，一方面是他引頸期盼的樣子太過撓人心緒，這坦率的一面難得見到，日向想多看一些。

但看到影山被站務員關心時，日向還是急急忙忙地趕過去救人了。

被當成可疑人士讓影山有些挫敗，但在日向地恥笑下也「恢復」了精神精神與他怨懟。先回一趟影山住的公寓放好行李，再次出門時影山全身的行頭都被日向重新整理成較正常的裝扮。

出社會後學會了收斂，兩人在超市頂多小吵小鬧。東挑西揀了在家跨年會用到的食材與物品，大包小包的回到公寓。

今晚吃火鍋。

隊友知道日向之所以婉拒隊內聚會是為了要去找男友過節後，也塞了不少東西給他。佐久早應景地送他一小袋年糕，宮侑給了幾把山菜，說是信介的禮物，木兔大手筆地送了一隻螃蟹，已經在前天宅配到影山公寓了。

吃了豐盛的一頓，一起收拾，最後又一起回到暖桌裡一邊看著紅白一邊剝橘子。

「像這樣只有我們兩個一起跨年應該是第一次吧？」

日向坐在影山懷裡，嘴中還咬著橘子瓣，說起話來口齒不清。

高中時和家人過，或者與社團過。

畢業後影山去東京，日向去巴西，兩人時間錯開、甚至連團體的聚會都無法共同參與。

直到去年日向回國後，今年才終於有機會一起過年。

同時也是兩人交往後，甚至是認識後第一次度過只屬於他們兩人的年假。

「新年快樂！」

「新年快樂。」

午夜整點一過，影山與日向互相問好，對看停滯了幾秒後，才驚覺這樣中規中矩的問候實在不適合他們兩個。

「笨蛋山！今年也是我贏！」

「別叫我笨蛋！呆子！你還早得很！」

嗯，這樣才對。

兩人相視而笑，拌嘴還在繼續，桌面下的腳也不甘示弱地踢向彼此。

明年的此時影山人在義大利，再之後日向也不見得還留在日本，下次能像這樣一起過年是什麼時候呢？也罷，都已知道這次機會實屬難得，若還要分神去感傷就太不值得了。

專注在當下吧。

並懷抱著期望。

新年快樂。

在有你的今年也請多指教

  
  



	14. 情人節

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →短篇  
> →《我會用我的一生來珍藏與你度過的每一分鐘》後續

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


雖說求婚成功了，但兩人尚未退役，無論是義大利還是巴西都還在賽季期間，實在不可能分神去籌備婚禮，最多就是聯絡時會隨口說到有什麼想法。好比舉辦的地點，想邀請的賓客，國內亦或國外──如果不是聊天視窗上清楚地顯示了這些內容，日向甚至沒有兩人已經訂婚的真實感。

畢竟影山仍是那副不冷不熱的態度。

日向並未感到不滿，影山是什麼性格他很清楚，事到如今也不會要求一個年近四十的男性有所改變。那天在聖母堂前用義大利語吶喊我愛你或許就是他的極限了，實在不該再強求。

但在情人節時看著成雙成對的愛侶們大方訴說情意，果然還是有點羨慕啊。

結束一天的賽程回到住處時，大樓的管理員告知他有一個來自義大利的小包裹。肯定是影山寄的，但日向事前完全不知情，這毫無疑問是情人節的驚喜。原來在義大利住久了情商還是多少會增長一些嘛，日向歡欣鼓舞地回到房間拆開包裹。

包裹裡頭有二十個寫上數字的信封袋，從15到34按照順序疊好，還有一張小紙條，告訴他信封要從小開到大，還寫上了Feliz Dia dos namorados。

每個信封袋都很薄，也很輕，應該不可能是信紙或卡片以外的東西。不曉得影山在打什麼主意，還大費周章分開放。日向迫不及待地拆開寫有15的信封，抽出裡頭摺好的信紙，一攤開他就愣住了。

那是排球日記其中一頁的影本。

影山寫了十幾年的排球日記，有習慣的品牌與格式，不曾變過，日向沒一本落下，但這份影本的內容他卻從未讀過。

『在地區賽遇到了奇怪的傢伙，打得很爛，接球跟發球都不行，比賽前還緊張到拉肚子，輸得很慘也哭得很慘。』

「──這什麼啊！」

日向明白信封上的15指的是什麼了，原來是當年度的年齡！但這都是什麼內容？在情人節數落未婚夫？這不對吧？日向當下就想打電話向影山抗議，但想到這張都還沒讀完，而且仍有十九個信封未拆，要罵人實在為時過早，便耐住性子繼續讀了下去。

『但跳得很高，也跑得很快，簡直浪費，如果有好好訓練絕不會只有這種水準。不曉得他叫什麼名字，但以後一定還會遇上，他也保證會做到，我很期待，因為這樣，之後會常常寫到他，所以另外準備了一本筆記本。這是第一篇。』

「……」

覺得喉嚨有些發癢，日向接著拆開了寫有16的信封，裡面的影本不只一張。

『我遇到他了，他叫 **日向翔陽** ，但不是在比賽上，沒想到會跟他同校，還害我差點進不了社團！如果不是隊長的交代我根本不想和他同隊，不過接球有比之前好上那麼一點，看樣子那次之後還是有好好練習嘛。』

『有個戴眼鏡的很難應付，有點意外日向會幫我說話。』

『他要球的聲音到現在還留在腦海裡。』

『對自己可以說出那種話感到羞恥，不過日向看上去挺開心的，還不壞。他好像還是不太接受誘餌這稱呼，但遲早會發現這最適合他吧。』

『打球好開心，好喜歡排球。』

『輸給學長，日向不要我道歉。他說的沒錯。』

『吵架了。我知道是我的錯，但要怎麼和好，怎麼辦，想不到，爺爺，可以告訴我嗎。』

日向拆開寫有17的信封時，手上明顯帶著顫抖。

『日向說他想要誘餌這稱呼，都過一年了，果然是 ~~呆子~~ ，我第一次和他比就知道他會抓住所有人的視線，結果本人竟然現在才發現， ~~呆子~~ 。他之後發燒退場了，還是先不罵他了。』

『我好像喜歡他。今天看到他被告白就整天煩躁，回家看到美羽難得回家一趟，在客廳看電視劇，看到了一些內容，就突然明白了，這種煩躁叫做嫉妒。』

『收到了不少巧克力，其實我也有準備，想當作送朋友的送給他，但知道自己不會說謊，怕被發現，最後還是沒給他。』

18。

『決定接受阿德勒的邀請，我沒跟日向說，但日向也沒跟我說他要去巴西，這不是賭氣，他覺得沒必要跟我說那我也沒必要跟他說，這很公平。』

『被 ~~日向~~ 翔陽告白了。今天寫不了其它東西了。』

19。

『球隊裡的前輩突然問我怎麼可以把女朋友丟在宮城，我本來想說不是女朋友，好險另一個前輩罵了他，我才知道原來只是在開玩笑，差點就說溜嘴了。翔陽會覺得我把他丟下了嗎？』

『一回到住處就看到翔陽在門口，居然大老遠跑來東京給我慶生。好開心。』

20。

『翔陽去巴西了，沒辦法送行，我們都很清楚不可能放下奧運，但還是覺得有點可惜。去年我去東京時他有陪我去車站，這對他似乎不太公平，欠他的有點太多了。』

日向拆封的速度越來越快，到後來他甚至沒心思把影本一一放回去，一張張紙散落一地。影山嘴上說的遠遠不及心裡所想的，日記裡對日向的評價與喜愛毫不保留，在交往後越發肆無忌憚，更令日向意外的是──原來影山在交往那年就會私下喊他的名字了，他一直以為是自己先喊，影山才跟進，而當時都已經三十好幾了。

影山將日記中較著墨於情感的內容挑選出來，這確實是情人節的禮物，從十五歲到三十四歲，是二十年份遲來的情書。

他寫到日向在採訪時大方說出男友是他時有多開心。寫到在東京、義大利或巴西短暫同居的日子有多幸福。寫到每年場上的對決，每場賽後的碰面，每次徵召同隊。日向隨著拆閱信封悉數著兩人間共有的回憶。不知看了多久，終於來到了最後一封。

日向明白寫有34的信封裡一定寫著那件事。就在去年，非常重要的那件事。他深呼吸，做好了心理準備後才將信封拆開，拿出僅有一張的影本。

『翔陽已經睡著了，他累壞了，睡得很沉，一臉傻笑著流口水，看上去有夠蠢，很可愛。以前曾寫過我欠他的太多了，今天又多了一筆，我要花一輩子的時間去還，但我不想這輩子就還完，留著一點，下輩子才可以再遇見他。寫到這裡，我突然想到，會不會上輩子我也是這樣想的？原來我們已經在一起好幾輩子了，這種話不可能跟他說吧，他應該會喜歡聽，但對我來說太難了，連告白都只敢用義大利語而不是母語。但如果真的說了，他會有什麼表情？都要結婚了，應該試試看，只要想著他我就能做到任何事， **有他在我就是最強的** 。』

終於看完最後一封信，日向才發現自己看到哭了，他擦了擦眼淚，拿起手機，撥了電話給影山。現在時間有點晚了，但他知道影山一定在等著他的電話。

電話很快就撥通了，日向調整好呼吸後才開口。

「我看完了，你居然連在日記裡也罵我呆子！」

「呆子就是呆子，為什麼不能寫。」

「又罵我！」

比起情話，他們更傾向先吵上一架──這是最適合他們的開場白。

「……好了，你電話也接了，應該有話要說吧。」

「嗯。」

「嗯什麼啊，我在等你說啊，你別說你到現在還沒做好準備喔。」

「我也在等你。」

「什麼？」

「等你來樓下。」

「畢竟隔著電話不算親口說吧。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■Free Talk
> 
> 補一下沒寫出來的小細節  
> 其實包裹不是用寄的而是影山親自送來的，畢竟郵寄可能有無法準時送到的風險。日向拿著包裹跑上樓時影山人正在管理員室喝茶呢  
> 管理員：Tobio的葡萄牙語說得真好！(・∀・´)  
> 小飛雄：因為有好老師(・ω・`)
> 
> 日記上的刪除線、粗體與底線都是當年的痕跡，就是代表影山當下的反應  
> 發燒還是滿不捨的別罵他了，所以把寫上去的呆子劃掉  
> 寫了日向才想到好想直接喊他名字啊，所以把姓氏劃掉
> 
> 情人節快樂！


End file.
